


日久生情第五章

by Shuli_03



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuli_03/pseuds/Shuli_03





	日久生情第五章

第五章

岳明辉躺在病床上，一口一口喝着卜凡亲手熬的粥。

又咸又苦，一点都不好喝，他是强迫自己喝下去的。

卜凡喂完岳明辉就走了，岳明辉看着卜凡消瘦的脊背心里翻涌出复杂的情绪。

岳明辉在病床上躺了一个月，卜凡就这样跟他僵了一个月。

每天定时来送三餐，一句话都不说，岳明辉有意挑起的话头他都用沉默来回应。

手轻轻的放在小腹上，岳明辉心里难过又欣慰。

卜凡把他送到医院的途中他一直强迫自己清醒，明明疼的快晕过去，他还告诉卜凡一定要保住孩子，看到医生之后才彻底晕倒在担架上。

这也是卜凡跟他僵着的原因。

醒来的时候卜凡不在，医生告诉他，他的确是流产了。但是身体特殊，所以人工流掉了一个，他肚子里还有一个。

医生还悄悄告诉他，八九不离十是个男孩。

岳明辉闭上眼睛，自言自语：“小家伙你可要好好长大，我可是拼了老命才把你保下来的。”

人工引流很危险，尤其是这种难度技术特别高的，岳明辉需要在医院待两个月观察才能回家备产。岳明辉就这样吃了睡睡了吃，天天抽一管血，他认识的不认识的药袋顺着透明管子流进他的血管。

晚上卜凡准时过来送饭，是炒的金黄的蛋炒饭，炖的香香的菠菜汤，还有洗好的草莓和樱桃。

岳明辉松了松睡麻的胳膊，张嘴吃饭。

卜凡不让他动手，总是自己喂。岳明辉也乐得坐享其成，咬着木勺子吃，时不时意识卜凡要喝汤。

如果不是两个人都不说话这真的是很美好很温馨的画面。

吃完饭休息了一会，卜凡又掐着点喂他水果。

草莓又甜又大，岳明辉咬了一口，汁水就流到卜凡的手上，岳明辉下意识去舔，舌头含住卜凡手指的时候俩人都愣住了。

岳明辉一时间吐出来也不是继续含着也不是，干脆吸了一口，卜凡的喉结一动，眼神深沉。

这是岳明辉在床上含着卜凡时最喜欢做的动作。

满意的看着卜凡的反应，岳明辉笑的狡猾又可爱，掐着嗓子黏黏糊糊的说：“我想你了。”

握着卜凡的手，岳明辉把自己的手放在卜凡手里面，轻轻的磨蹭，“不生哥哥的气了好不好？”

卜凡还是不说话，表情却已经松动了不少。 

岳明辉的手缠在卜凡的手上，手指缠着手指，一根根的扫过去，暧昧又可怜，带着讨好的意味。

卜凡还是没有对岳明辉彻底垮脸，坐在病床上抱着岳明辉，怀里的人不老实，一会亲手一会亲脸，还闹着卜凡摸他的小肚子。

“岳明辉，你老实点，你可怀着孕呢。”卜凡沉着嗓子，胯下已经起了反应，他禁欲了一个月，一直都生闷气，气自己也气岳明辉，今晚小兔子难得自己乖乖求饶，眼神勾得人心痒痒的。

“知道还那么对我。”岳明辉撒着娇，小虎牙发泄似的咬在卜凡脖子上，留下一块红红红的印记。

“对不起。”卜凡紧紧的抱住岳明辉，下巴放在他的肩膀上，语气低落。

“没事，哥哥知道自己挺不是东西的，”岳明辉到是洒脱，“而且我这不是留下一个孩子嘛。”

“是男孩，医生跟我说的。”

“咱俩的。”

岳明辉笑眯眯的靠在卜凡怀里，感受到卜凡的大手放在自己的肚子上，卜凡的体温刚刚好，暖的岳明辉哼哼两声，继续往人怀里钻。

熟悉的气息包围住他，岳明辉竟然感觉到了安全，闭上眼睛舒舒服服的靠着，下一秒又睁开了眼睛，笑着看向抱着自己的人。

“哎呦，凡子，”岳明辉手往下伸，坏心思的一把捏住“怎么硬了啊。”

卜凡耳朵有点红，拿开岳明辉的小坏手，“谁惹得火啊？”

岳明辉笑倒在床上，“哎呦，是哥哥的错。”

卜凡起身要去卫生间解决，岳明辉一把拉住他，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，“凡子我饿了。”  
“你不是刚吃完饭.....”卜凡话没说完，看着岳明辉明目张胆的眼神，压住情绪“明辉别闹了。”

“凡哥哥。”岳明辉抓住卜凡的命门，拖着尾音叫他，软糯的声音带了别的东西，又娇又媚，小鼻子轻轻的皱着，看的卜凡火气都往下走。

要命了。

卜凡狠狠心要走，岳明辉手快的抓住腰带，手灵活的解开扣子，西装裤松松垮垮的待在卜凡胯间，岳明辉还没动手就自己掉了。

内裤里面的东西鼓鼓囊囊，看起来憋屈的不行，卜凡咬着牙，从牙根飘出一句话:“别闹。”

岳明辉咬着嘴唇，可怜巴巴的抬头看向卜凡，微微张嘴:“饿。”

操。

这是卜凡被岳明辉含住之后唯一的一句话。

岳明辉口活好，舌头缠着卜凡的性器一点点深入，吞了三分之二就进不去了，露出的部分只能用手来给卜凡刺激 。

岳明辉小心的吞吐着卜凡的性器，嘴巴努力张到最大，舌头滑过马眼的时候熟练的吸了一口，卜凡低声闷哼，抓住岳明辉的头发让他跟着自己的节奏吞咽。

卜凡没敢用力，只是让岳明辉跟着节奏走，低头看着坐在床上用力给自己口交的人，卜凡的心又软的一塌糊涂。

这辈子可就栽在他身上了。

岳明辉费力的做了一次深喉，刺激的卜凡差点射了，哑着嗓子说:“宝宝，别做了，我去卫生间解决一下。”

他还是心疼岳明辉的，毕竟身体还没有完全恢复，现在又给自己口交，别累着了。

岳明辉不干，含着卜凡的性器不松口，又做了一次深喉，性器直接插在喉咙里的感觉并不好，岳明辉被刺激出生理泪水，眼睛红红的看着可怜。

岳明辉脑袋在卜凡腿间前后运动，模仿着做爱的节奏吃着卜凡的性器，手撑着卜凡的大腿，炙热的气息打在卜凡的腿部，痒痒的。

唾液越积越多，岳明辉因为卜凡的性器太大而闭不上嘴，口水顺着下巴流到地上，拉出色情的银线，啧啧的水声从嘴里传出，单人病房一时间只听见岳明辉的口交声和卜凡压抑的低吼。

卜凡最后还是在岳明辉嘴里射出来了。

大股的精液射到嘴里，岳明辉因为性器还堵着自己的嘴，有些费力的吞下去一小部分，卜凡的性器随即就离开了。

“听话，吐出来。”卜凡把手伸到岳明辉的嘴下，皱着眉轻拍他的背，岳明辉也感觉胃里翻江倒海的，没强迫自己，把剩余的精液吐到卜凡手上，喘着气躺倒在床上。

刚刚口交完的小嘴红润带着水光，眼睛通红的还带着未退去的情欲，岳明辉趴到卜凡身上，哑着嗓子要奖励。

“你都不夸夸我。”小兔子委委屈屈的把自己缩到狼狗怀里。

“宝贝真棒。”卜凡低头亲吻岳明辉的嘴唇，细细的摩挲，“明天给你带碟片。想看什么?”

岳明辉在医院待的都要长草了，听到碟片立刻就精神了，医院网不大好，听相声都一卡一卡的，更别提看电影了。

“想看.....看《怦然心动》吧！”岳明辉眼睛一闪一闪的，“最近不知道怎么了想看爱情片了，就看这个吧。”

卜凡点点头，揉着岳明辉的脑袋:“给你带，还有什么吗？”

岳明辉又说了一大堆经典电影，卜凡在心里记好，合计着能不能在医院装一个新的碟片机。

卜凡走到窗边把窗户打开一个小缝，岳明辉现在不能吹太长时间的空调，刚刚燥热的情欲还浮动在空气里，卜凡打开窗户放进来一些新鲜空气，不忘提醒岳明辉盖好被子。

“Some of us get dipped in flat, some in satin, some in gloss. But every once in a while you find someone who's iridescent, and when you do, nothing will ever compare. ”

岳明辉咬着自己独特的英腔缓缓的说出这句经典台词，然后看向站在窗边卜凡:“凡子，你知道这句话什么意思嘛？”

卜凡当然知道，挑着眉走到岳明辉身边，低下头说出另一句台词。

“Let it be me。”

有的人浅薄，有的人金玉其表败絮其中。有一天 你会遇到一个彩虹般绚烂的人，当你遇到这个人后，会觉得其他人都只是浮云而已。

但愿陪在你身边的人是我。

岳明辉这次没说话，依旧笑的坦坦荡荡，摇着头。

“不是我。”

卜凡闭上眼睛，再睁开的时候还跟以前一样，带着宠溺和岳明辉专属的温柔。

“睡吧哥哥，明天又是新的一天了。”

 

岳明辉乖巧的点头，躺在床上拉着卜凡的手，轻轻说:“卜凡。”

“谢谢你。”

卜凡笑笑，在岳明辉额头留下一个轻柔的吻。

“我爱你。”


End file.
